


second year volley squad

by garbagecannot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Chatlogs, Gen, Karasuno Second Years, Memes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecannot/pseuds/garbagecannot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kino:</b> no-one cares tanaka<br/><b>Tanaka:</b> shot through the heart and you’re to blame</p><p>Or how five high school volleyball players with only their club in common, slowly but surely, became best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second year volley squad

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self-indulgent but I looove the 2nd years so much aaaaahh!! uvu

**noYAAAAAAS:** did you get chikara to add you yet

 **Tanaka:** yeah ofc

 **noYAAAAAAS:** NICE

 **noYAAAAAAS:** PUT HIM IN THE GROUP CHAT BRO

 **noYAAAAAAS:** DRAG HIM DOWN WITH US

 **Tanaka:** IT SHALL BE DONE

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I’M COUNTING ON YOU

 **noYAAAAAAS:** GO ON WITHOUT ME

 **Tanaka:** NO I CANT LEAVE YOU MAN

 **Tanaka:** I WONT LEAVE YOU BEHIND

 **noYAAAAAAS:** THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT RYUU

 **Tanaka:** KISS THE FATE OF THE WORLD GOODBYE THEN

 **noYAAAAAAS:** R Y U U

 **Tanaka:** N O Y A

 **noYAAAAAAS:** BRO

 **Tanaka:** BRO

* * *

 **Tanaka:** hey do you mind if I add you to a group chat

 **Ennoshita:** you’re actually asking first? lol sure why not

 

_Tanaka has added Ennoshita to first year volley squad._

**noYAAAAAAS:** CHIKARA

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YO

 **Ennoshita:** nishinoya? what’s with your name

 **noYAAAAAAS:** yeeeee

 **noYAAAAAAS:** thought I’d change it up a bit

 **Tanaka:** yeah though apparently he can keep his but I can’t keep mine

 **Tanaka:** BETRAYAL

 **noYAAAAAAS:** that’s bc you broke the system ryuu

 **noYAAAAAAS:** you can’t change your name every 2 secs

 **Tanaka:** why is life so unfair

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ikr

 **Kino:** you guys just suck

 **Nari:** lmao it true though

 **Tanaka:** shut up, you guys didn’t even bother putting your whole name

 **Tanaka:** lazy

 **Kino:** we have better things to do baldy

 **Tanaka:** like each other

 **Ennoshita:** oh wow

 **Ennoshita:** would you look at that

 **Ennoshita:** everyone’s here

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ye

 **noYAAAAAAS:** we’re not ‘first year volley squad’ for no reason!!

 **noYAAAAAAS:** TAKE PRIDE IN OUR NAME                                                                                                   

 **Tanaka:** TAKE PRIDE IN OUR GAME

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Tanaka:** YOOOOOOOOO

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Tanaka:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Ennoshita:** I regret joining already

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Tanaka:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Kino:** welcome to the club

* * *

 **Tanaka:** what did we get for homework again

 **Tanaka:** noya didn’t pay attention either so

 **Ennoshita:** pages 149 – 156

 **Tanaka:** thanks man

 **noYAAAAAAS:** uh I was paying attention tho??

 **noYAAAAAAS:** there was a great picture of a giraffe in sunglasses on 149

 **Nari:** I don’t think that’s the right book noya

 **noYAAAAAAS:** yeah fair enough

* * *

 **Tanaka:**  OOOOOOO HH HH H H HH H HH HHH

 **Ennoshita:** no

 **Tanaka:** I DIDN’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING YET

 **Ennoshita:** no

 **Kino:** no-one cares tanaka

 **Tanaka:** shot through the heart and you’re to blame

 **Kino:** again, no-one cares tanaka

 **Tanaka:** you’ll regret this

* * *

 **Nari:** have you guys seen the death note version of renai circulation

 **Tanaka:** take your anime somewhere else you nerd

 **Kino:** no really you guys need to see it

 **Kino:** y ou NEED TO SEE IT

 **Kino:** oh warning too because it is LOUD

 **Kino:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfqJmzbFm1I>

**Tanaka:** WHY IS HE YELLING????

 **Tanaka:** WHAT WAS

 **Tanaka:** WHAT AM I WATCHING??? WTF

 **Nari:** the editing is pretty good right

 **Kino:** it’s like the screamo version yeah

 **Tanaka:** I … KIND OF LIKE THIS????

 **Nari:** WOW PLOT TWIST

 **Kino:** HAHA NERD

 **Tanaka:** YOU GUYS LITERALLY STARTED IT

 **Tanaka:** I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU ARE SURPRISED

 **Kino:** join us in anime hell tanaka

 **Nari:** come to the dark side

 **Nari:** we don’t have cookies but we have lots of pain and suffering

 **Nari:** and also anime is cool ok

 **Ennoshita:** if you guys have so much spare time, go study  

 **Nari:** yes sir

 **Kino:** hint: it’s opposite day

 **Nari:** omg that’s so dumb…

 **Nari:** hint: you are correct

* * *

 **noYAAAAAAS:** bro marry me on fb

 **Tanaka:** IM THERE BRO

 **noYAAAAAAS:** MAY OUR INTERNET BROMANCE BE LONG AND PROSPEROUS

 **Tanaka:** IT’S PERFECT

 **noYAAAAAAS:** hell ya it is

* * *

 **Kino:** congrats on your marriage??? I guess???

 **noYAAAAAAS:** thank you!! the sentiment is appreciated!!

 **Ennoshita:** Apparently getting married has improved your vocabulary?

 **noYAAAAAAS:** i am a vocabulary u silly boy

 **Ennoshita:** … never mind

 **Ennoshita:** also don’t call me that ever again

 **noYAAAAAAS:** silly boy???

 **Ennoshita:** don’t

* * *

 

_Tanaka has changed the group name to kiyoko shimizu defense squad._

 

 **Tanaka:** oh kiyoko-san

 **Tanaka:** as beautiful as ever

 **Ennoshita:** what the hell go to sleep tanaka it’s 2am

_Ennoshita has changed the group name to first year volley squad._

 

 **Ennoshita:** also talk to her like a normal human being

 **Ennoshita:** she’d much prefer that

 **Ennoshita:** just a word of advice from me to you

 **Tanaka:** but she’s beautiful

 **Ennoshita:** tanaka no

 **Tanaka:** you don’t think she’s beautiful??? liar

 **Ennoshita:** that’s beside the point

 **Tanaka:** ok but how can you talk to her??? Like she’s not a goddess???

 **Ennoshita:** even if she is, there’s something called ‘manners’ and ‘self-control’

 **Ennoshita:** please try to learn about these concepts

 **Tanaka:** YOU THINK YOU’RE SO SMART??

 **Tanaka:** FIGHT ME

 **Kino:** he’s right though

 **Nari:** you go Ennoshita

 **Kino:** Ennoshita is always right

 **Nari:** tbh

 **Nari:** he’s the best isn’t he

 **Kino:** he is

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ennoshitsherlock

 **Tanaka:** ALL OF YOU

 **Tanaka:** FIGHT ME

 **Tanaka:** holy shit noya

 

_Tanaka has changed Ennoshita’s nickname to En-no-shit-sherlock._

**noYAAAAAAS:** @ ryuu AAAAAYYYYY UP TOP

 **Tanaka:** DOWN LOW

 **noYAAAAAAS:** PUT YOUR RIGHT FOOT IN

 **Tanaka:** PUT YOUR RIGHT FOOT OUT

 **Kino:** what

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT FOOT IN

 **Tanaka:** AND YOU SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT

 **En-no-shit-sherlock:** this is what I have to deal with

 

_En-no-shit-sherlock has changed En-no-shit-sherlock’s nickname to Ennoshita._

 

 **noYAAAAAAS:** enNOOOOOOOshita WHYYYYY

 **Ennoshita:** stop playing with my name and get ready for morning practice

 **noYAAAAAAS:** you should change it to that so we match

 **noYAAAAAAS:** noYAS and enNO

 **Nari:** wait hang on nishinoya

 **Nari:** was the big YAS in your name supposed to mean yes?

 **noYAAAAAAS:** yaaaaaasssss

 **Kino:** wait really

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YAAAAASSSSSSSS

 **Tanaka:** YAAASSSSSS

 **Kino:** that’s ??? so dumb though?

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ………………..

 **Tanaka:** don’t listen to him bro he’s wrong

 **Tanaka:** he’s just jealous bc kinoshita will only ever have a no in it

 **Nari:** to be fair, so does noya?? It would make more sense if he was NOya rather than noYAS? Right?

 **noYAAAAAAS:** …………

 **Tanaka:** so anyway back to kiyoko-san

 **Ennoshita:** go to school please

* * *

 **Tanaka:** HEY GUESS WHAT

 **noYAAAAAAS:** WHAT WHAT WHAT

 **Tanaka:** KIYOKO-SAN HIT ME

 **Ennoshita:** oh sorry lol

 **Tanaka:** DON’T BE SORRY

 **Tanaka:** IT WAS AWESOME

 **Ennoshita:** …

 **Ennoshita:** I’m just gonna leave you to it, then…

 **noYAAAAAAS:** RYUUUUU M Y MAN

 **Tanaka:** AT LEAST SOMEONE APPRECIATES ME

* * *

 **noYAAAAAAS:** money

 **Ennoshita:** what???

 **Tanaka:** cash money

* * *

 **Tanaka:** man ukai was just brutal today

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ikr

 **noYAAAAAAS:** at least I feel stronger now

 **Tanaka:** yeah me too actually

 **Tanaka:** no pain no gain I guess

 **noYAAAAAAS:** but there is a LOT of pain

 **Tanaka:** we’ll be bara in 3rd year at this rate

 **noYAAAAAAS:** oohhhh my godddddd

* * *

 **Tanaka:** Ennoshita

 **noYAAAAAAS:** chikaraaaaaaa

 **noYAAAAAAS:** where are you

 **Tanaka:** captain’s starting to get pissed

 **Kino:** yeah…

 **Tanaka:** this isn’t like you

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** ukai wants to know where you are

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** oi what the hell

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** are you guys ok

 **noYAAAAAAS:** hey answer already

 **Tanaka:** why weren’t you at practice today

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** are you sick???? Kinoshita?? Narita??

* * *

 

 **noYAAAAAAS:** … guys?

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** don’t tell me you’re skipping out on us on purpose…

 **noYAAAAAAS:** that’s not cool

 **noYAAAAAAS:** where did you go

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** do you need me to kick your asses into next year

 **Tanaka:** because I will

 **noYAAAAAAS:** me too though tbh

* * *

 

 **noYAAAAAAS:** we’re coming for you @chikara

* * *

 

 **noYAAAAAAS:** cmon chikara

 **Tanaka:** why the hell did you let me and noya drag you

 **noYAAAAAAS:** UR HEAVY

 **Tanaka:** then next minute you run off again

 **noYAAAAAAS:** did we do something wrong?

* * *

 

 **noYAAAAAAS:** hello? guys??? anyone????

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** yknow if you’re gonna leave, at least say goodbye

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** if you’re not gonna say it properly I will hunt you down

* * *

 

 **noYAAAAAAS:** what happened?? why did you go

* * *

 

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I saw chikara near the gym today

 **noYAAAAAAS:** he ran off when I saw him

 **Tanaka:** Ennoshita Chikara I swear to god

* * *

 

 **noYAAAAAAS:** …

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** … does that mean this chat should be terminated or

 **noYAAAAAAS:** not yet ryuu

 **noYAAAAAAS:** not now

* * *

 **Ennoshita:** I

 **Ennoshita:** I’m so sorry

 **Ennoshita:** I’m coming back

 **Ennoshita:** I didn’t mean to

 **Ennoshita:** no, I did mean to, but I’m sorry.

 **Ennoshita:** I know you’re probably in the middle of practice right now so you won’t see this but…

 **Ennoshita:** I’m coming back.

 **Kino:** WAIT I’LL BE THERE TOO

 **Nari:** yeah… me too…

 **Ennoshita:** we’ll work hard so we won’t lose to you!

* * *

 **Ennoshita:** I’m really sorry we worried you guys…

 **Tanaka:** hello drama queen

 **Tanaka:** welcome back to the club btw

 **Tanaka:** knew you couldn’t resist all this sweaty volleyball charm

 **Ennoshita:** oh please

 **Tanaka:** you’re welcome

 **noYAAAAAAS:** CHIKARA YOU RETURNED!!! GOOD

 **noYAAAAAAS:** GOOD JOB

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I SEE KINOSHITA AND NARITA TYPING TOO

 **noYAAAAAAS:** DON’T BE SHY

 **noYAAAAAAS:** WE STILL LOVE YOU

 **Kino:** thanks …

 **Kino:** yeah we’re sorry too

 **noYAAAAAAS:** as long as it doesn’t happen again

 **Nari:** you got it

* * *

 **Ennoshita:** I see practice is still as tough as ever

 **noYAAAAAAS:** if I gotta suffer, you gotta suffer with me

 **Tanaka:** damn straight bro

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ;)

 **Kino:** was stretching always this hard

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ;)

 **Kino:** noya no

* * *

 **noYAAAAAAS:** AAAAAHHH I’M SO EXCITED ABOUT TODAY’S MATCH

 **noYAAAAAAS:** THIS IS OUR FIRST TIME AS STARTERS AGAINST DATEKOU YO

 **noYAAAAAAS:** takin down the iron wall todayyyy

 **Tanaka:** hell yeah we are

 **Tanaka:** knock them down karasuno!!

 **noYAAAAAAS:** wooooooo karasuno!! fight!!

* * *

 **Ennoshita:** … crap… today was really bad, huh…

 **Tanaka:** yeah. noya won’t answer my calls

 **Ennoshita:** he did get suspended…

 **Tanaka:** I feel really bad for asahi though

 **Tanaka:** like

 **Tanaka:** we were doing so well

 **Tanaka:** he can’t blame himself for any of it

 **Tanaka:** iron wall was tough as shit

 **Tanaka:** we fought really hard too

 **Nari:** don’t beat yourself up over it

 **Nari:** you’re right, all of you did your best

 **Nari:** there’s nothing we can change about today

* * *

 **noYAAAAAAS:** sorry guys I won’t be on for a while, I need to take a break

 **Tanaka:** all good bro, take your time

* * *

 **Ennoshita:** when does training end tonight btw

 **Nari:** 6 I think

 **Ennoshita:** thanks

* * *

 

_Tanaka has changed the group name to second year volley squad._

**Tanaka:** we’re gonna be second years can you believe this

 **Tanaka:** we’re gonna be SENPAI

 **Ennoshita:** yeah it’s gonna be weird

 **Tanaka:** my time has come

 **Ennoshita:** congratulations

 **Kino:** it’s not like this is the norm or anything

 **Nari:** it’s not like this happens to everyone or anything

 **Tanaka:** don’t ruin it

* * *

 **Kino:** man the first years are a riot

 **Ennoshita:** they’re nuts

 **Ennoshita:** I don’t know what daichi is thinking

 **Kino:** daichi knows what he’s doing

 **Kino:** I’m more afraid for hinata tbh

 **Ennoshita:** on second thought, me too

* * *

 **Tanaka:** ugghh I have to wake up early tomorrow

 **Ennoshita:** earlier than usual? morning practice always started at 7

 **Tanaka:** yeah but hinata and kageyama 

 **Kino:** what about them?

 **Tanaka:** this is the true struggle of being a senpai

 **Nari:** what’s going on???

 **Tanaka:** you’ll see

* * *

 **Ennoshita:** you really like those two, huh?

 **Tanaka:** well I don’t not like them

 **Tanaka:** and they’re pretty funny so

 **Tanaka:** yeah I want them around

* * *

 **Tanaka:** if I ever had a kid I would want them to be like Hinata tbh

 **Tanaka:** he’s the best kid

 **Ennoshita:** let’s not ever think about you procreating

 **Tanaka:** wow ok

 **Tanaka:** see you look nice but you’re a fucking savage

 **Tanaka:** it’s ok though, we’re still friends

 **Ennoshita:** thanks

 **Kino:** I love how chika is just like ‘thanks’

 **Ennoshita:** thanks

 **Kino:** lmao

* * *

 **Tanaka:** PRACTICE MATCH AGAINST SEIJOU

 **Tanaka:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Tanaka:** I cannot BELIEVE they asked us to replace suga though

 **Tanaka:** pretentious bastards

 **Ennoshita:** is Suga okay?

 **Tanaka:** I hope so

* * *

 **Ennoshita:** Noya really surprised us today

 **Ennoshita:** showing up out of the blue like that

 **Nari:** TOTALLY

 **Nari:** though he’s still as cool as ever

 **Tanaka:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Tanaka:** I’M SO READY FOR HIM TO BE BACK

 **Tanaka:** SO CLOSE YET SO FAR

 **Tanaka:** NOYA COME BACK HOME

 **Tanaka:** WE MISS YOU

 **Kino:** you should tell him that you know

 **Tanaka:** nah he already made up his mind and I respect that

 **Tanaka:** we’ll get asahi back too, you’ll see

 **Tanaka:** then we will be twice as powerful

 **noYAAAAAAS:** … thanks bro

 **noYAAAAAAS:** it means a lot

 **noYAAAAAAS:** it was great seeing y’all again too

 **Nari:**!!!! NOYA

 **Tanaka:** WE LOVE YOU BRO

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I love you guys too

 **Ennoshita:** welcome back noya

 **Kino:** welcome home  

* * *

 **Tanaka:** fucking called it

 **Tanaka:** hinata is a miracle child

 **Tanaka:** everyone is BACK

 **Ennoshita:** yeah he’s pretty amazing isn’t he

 **Ennoshita:** I’m kinda jealous

 **Tanaka:** you shouldn’t be

 **Tanaka:** hinata and kageyama are the volleyball chosen

 **Tanaka:** you’re plenty rad on your own

 **Ennoshita:** you too lmao

 **Ennoshita:** that compliment came out of nowhere

 **Tanaka:** see I am actually a nice person

 **Tanaka:** I just look mean

 **Tanaka:** opposite of you

 **Ennoshita:** wow ok

 **Ennoshita:** bye then

 **Tanaka:** no ennoshita come back I didn’t mean it

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ryuu why did you do that

 **Kino:** wow ok

 **Nari:** wow ok

 **Tanaka:** ok but you guys know how he is so you’re not even allowed to say that

* * *

 **Ennoshita:** so exams are coming up…

 **Tanaka:** OH YEAH ABOUT THAT

 **Tanaka:** I HAVE A THING

 **Tanaka:** THAT I NEED TO DO

 **Tanaka:** A VERY IMPORTANT THING

 **Tanaka:** SO I CAN’T STUDY SORRY

 **noYAAAAAAS:** OH YEAH THAT THING

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I’VE GOT THAT THING TOO

 **noYAAAAAAS:** HAHAHAHAHAA

 **noYAAAAAAS:** WHOOPS I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS

 **noYAAAAAAS:** WHAT A COINCIDENCE

 **Ennoshita:** right…

 **Ennoshita:** I’ll just let Daichi know…

 **Tanaka:** SHIT

 **noYAAAAAAS:** NOOOOOOOO

 **Tanaka:** COME OVER

 **Tanaka:** I’LL HAVE NOYA AND FOOD

 **noYAAAAAAS:** sweet

 **noYAAAAAAS:** invited without saying a single word

 **Tanaka:** you’re always invited bro

 **noYAAAAAAS:** bro ur the best

 **Ennoshita:** while you’re at it, can you find the first years as well

 **Ennoshita:** I think Hinata’s hiding from me

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ON IT

* * *

 **Tanaka:** I’LL FIGHT YOU

 **Ennoshita:** how did your exams go?

 **Tanaka:** FIGHT ME

 **Ennoshita:** did you pass at least

 **Tanaka:** only just

 **Tanaka:** but is passing exams going to get me a gf?

 **Tanaka:** I THINK NOT

 **Ennoshita:** I have a girlfriend and I passed my exams

 **Ennoshita:** so who’s the real winner here

 **Tanaka:** fucking fight me

* * *

 **Tanaka:** ‘I’m not gonna warm the bench forever’ he says

 **Ennoshita:** I am literally standing 2 feet away from you

 **Ennoshita:** think before you talk behind my back please

 **Kino:** ennoshita you’re the best tbh

 **Ennoshita:** aww you too

 **Tanaka:** stop it you saps

 **Tanaka:** how come you’re nice to each other but not to me

* * *

 **Nari:** I don’t think I say this enough but… I really love this team

 **noYAAAAAAS:** me tooo omg my thoughts exactly!!! YES OMG!! Yeeesss!!!

 **Kino:** 10/10 so relatable

 **Nari:** … I can’t tell whether you’re making fun of me or not and that concerns me

* * *

 **Tanaka:** ENNOSHITA DUDE BRO MAN

 **Tanaka:** I can’t believe you did that today

 **Tanaka:** you killed it on court

 **noYAAAAAAS:** NICE RECEIVE

 **Tanaka:** yeah that

 **Tanaka:** this is why you gotta believe in yourself

 **Ennoshita:** … thanks

 **Ennoshita:** you did well too

 **Tanaka:**!!!!!!!!

 **Ennoshita:** but I think you know that

 **Tanaka:** yeah but it feels different when you say it

 **Ennoshita:** you say that like I never compliment you ever

 **Tanaka:** because you don’t

 **Tanaka:** you still owe me a fight btw

 **Kino:** is fight a euphemism for something lmao

 **Tanaka:** get out

* * *

 **Tanaka:** OOOOHH

 **noYAAAAAAS:** CAPTAIN

 **Tanaka:** CAPTAIN

 **noYAAAAAAS:** CAPTAIN

 **Tanaka:** CAPTAIN

 **noYAAAAAAS:** CAPTAIN

 **Tanaka:** CAPTAIN

 **Kino:** CAPTAIN

 **noYAAAAAAS:** CAPTAIN

 **Nari:** CAPTAIN

 **Tanaka:** CAPTAIN

 **Kino:** CAPTAIN

 **noYAAAAAAS:** CAPTAIN

 **Ennoshita:** stop

 **Tanaka:** CAPTAIN

 **noYAAAAAAS:** CAPTAIN

 **Tanaka:** CAPTAIN

 **Kino:** YOU’RE CAPTAIN CHIKA

 **Tanaka:** HOLY SHIT

 **Nari:** CONGRATS

 **noYAAAAAAS:** OH CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN

 **Ennoshita:** I’m actually terrified please stop

 **Nari:** NOOOOOOOOOO

 **Kino:** DON’T BE SCARED

 **Tanaka:** Daichi is a wise man and he picked you ok

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YOU’LL BE AWESOME

 

_noYAAAAAAS has changed the group name to CAPTAIN CHIKARA’S SQUAD._

**Kino:** HECK YEAH

 **Tanaka:** GREAT

 **Nari:** EXCELLENT

 **Kino:** GOOD

 **noYAAAAAAS:** FANTASTIC

 **Ennoshita:** guys!!!

 

_Ennoshita has changed the group name to almost third year volley squad._

**noYAAAAAAS:** CMON CHIKARA

 **Tanaka:** BOOO

 

_noYAAAAAAS has changed the group name to BOSS-ASS CAPTAIN CHIKARA’S SQUAD._

 

 **Nari:** even better

 **Kino:** it’s perfect

 **Tanaka:** noya holy shit you genius

 **noYAAAAAAS:** ikr

 **Ennoshita:** GUYS PLEASE

 

_noYAAAAAAS has changed Ennoshita’s nickname to BOSS-ASS CAPTAIN._

**BOSS-ASS CAPTAIN:** NOYA NO

 

_BOSS-ASS CAPTAIN has changed BOSS-ASS CAPTAIN’s nickname to Ennoshita._

**Kino:** this is the best day ever though

 **Kino:** don’t even lie chika

 **Nari:** my child finally getting the recognition he deserves

 **Ennoshita:** wait what

 **Ennoshita:** whos child am I

 **Nari:** mine lmao

 **Nari:** I thought we established this

 **Ennoshita:** that’s weird please don’t

 **Nari:** ok if that’s what the CAPTAIN WANTS

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I’M SO GLAD THOUGH

 **noYAAAAAAS:** we’re in good hands

 **Kino:** ikr

 **Nari:** ikr

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I’m still gonna cry when the third years leave though

 **Tanaka:** DON’T REMIND ME

 **Tanaka:** DAICHI-SAN… SUGA-SAN… ASAHI-SAN…

 **noYAAAAAAS:** WE BECOME THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF SENPAI

 **noYAAAAAAS:** BUT AT WHAT PRICE

 **Kino:** TOO HIGH

 **Nari:** too soon guys too soon

 **Ennoshita:** I need a moment

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** I can’t believe they’re leaving today

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I’m already holding back tears

 **noYAAAAAAS:** all my life up to this point has been a lie

 **Kino:** I never thought I’d see the day tbh

 **Ennoshita:** what’s the club gonna be without them

 **Ennoshita:** really

 **Nari:** we’ll be ok

 **Nari:** we have you

 **Nari:** and of course we have each other

 **noYAAAAAAS:** kazuhito bless you

* * *

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I’M STILL CRYING

 **Tanaka:** ME TOO

 **Kino:** I was like ‘im not gonna cry’ but then

 **Kino:** daichi’s voice cracked

 **Kino:** that made me start crying tbh

 **Ennoshita:** don’t remind me

 **Ennoshita:** I swear daichi was the greatest captain we’ve ever had

 **Ennoshita:** he did so much for the team

 **Ennoshita:** and he worked so hard to make sure we were going to reach our full potential

 **Ennoshita:** and he believed in us even when we didn’t believe in ourselves

 **Nari:** he did so much outside the court too

 **Tanaka:** daichi sawamura was a fucking legend

 **Kino:** why are we acting like he’s dead  

 **noYAAAAAAS:** DAICHI

 **noYAAAAAAS:** OUR ONE AND ONLY CROW DAD

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YOU WILL BE SORELY MISSED

 **Tanaka:** DAICHI

 **Tanaka:** THE GREATEST SAWAPAPA

 **Tanaka:** YOUR NAME WILL BE REMEMBERED

 **noYAAAAAAS:** but like let’s not forget suga and asahi

 **noYAAAAAAS:** like

 **noYAAAAAAS:** they’re actually angels

 **Ennoshita:** what? for dealing with this team lol

 **Nari:** ur right chika

 **Nari:** that’s what made them amazing

 **Nari:** they survived

* * *

 **Ennoshita:** I don’t think I can do this

 **Ennoshita:** call daichi and tell him to come back

 **Kino:** NO YOU GET OUT THERE

 **Nari:** YOU GO OUT AND SLAY CHIKA

 **noYAAAAAAS:** CHIKARA SHOW THE TEAM UR BOSS-ASS POWERS

 **Tanaka:** YOU CAN DO IT

 **Ennoshita:** ryuunosuke you’re vice cap get over here

 **Tanaka:** SHIT

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YEAH RYUU

 **noYAAAAAAS:** GET IN

* * *

 **noYAAAAAAS:** TSUKISHIMA WAS LAUGHING SO HARD

 **Tanaka:** WELL FUCK TSUKISHIMA TBH

 **Tanaka:** THE SPEECH WAS GREAT

 **Kino:** when did ryuu and chika become a comedy duo is what I wanna know

 **Ennoshita:** ugh

 **Kino:** all the slapstick tho

 **Kino:** and ~kiyoko-san will be missed~

 **Ennoshita:** ughhhhhhh

 **Nari:** were all the puns intentional lmao

 **Ennoshita:** UUGHHHHHH

 **noYAAAAAAS:** HEY LIGHTEN UP

 **noYAAAAAAS:** all the first years love you!!

 **noYAAAAAAS:** you made them smile even tho they were super nervous

 **noYAAAAAAS:** cool captain powers

 **noYAAAAAAS:** you enchant them, and they all join the club

 **noYAAAAAAS:** WIN-WIN SITUATION

* * *

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YAMAGUCHI

 **Tanaka:** IKR

 **noYAAAAAAS:** I’M SO PROUD OF YAMAGUCHI

 **Kino:** THIS KID IS GREAT

 **Ennoshita:** he’s really grown a lot hasn’t he

 **noYAAAAAAS:** BE MORE PROUD OF HIM

 **noYAAAAAAS:** PRAISE HIM MORE

 **Nari:** noya why did you suddenly bring him up lol

 **noYAAAAAAS:** HE IS SO GOOD AND PURE

 **noYAAAAAAS:** WE CAN’T LET HIM BE TAINTED

 **Tanaka:** PROTECT YAMAGUCHI TADASHI

 **noYAAAAAAS:** YESSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

  **Ennoshita:** ohhhh man our first match this year guys

 **Ennoshita:** are you ready?

 **Nari:** ggOOOOOOOOODDD SHIT good shit go౦ԁ sHitthats ✔ some good

 **Tanaka:** narita

 **Nari:** yes?

 **Tanaka:** must you soil this moment with poorly-timed memes

 **Nari:** … yes

 **Ennoshita:** ………………….

 **Tanaka:** we’re ready whenever you are cap

 **Kino:** this is so surreal

 **Kino:** yes

 **Kino:** time to show them what karasunos third years can do

 **noYAAAAAAS:** you got it

 **noYAAAAAAS:** let’s get out there

 **noYAAAAAAS:** make daichi suga and asahi proud

 **Nari:** yeah let’s

 **noYAAAAAAS:** actually you know what

 **noYAAAAAAS:** sometimes I can hear their voices

 **noYAAAAAAS:** still cheering for us

 **Ennoshita:** OH MY GOD DAICHI IS HERE

 **noYAAAAAAS:** how did I guess

 **Tanaka:** I SEE THEM!!! IN THE STANDS!!!

 **Tanaka:** HOLY SHIT

 **Tanaka:** THEY LOOK DIFFERENT

 **Kino:** guess we’ve never really seen them dress casual lmao

 **Kino:** they look good

 **Ennoshita:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Nari:** is chikara ok

 **Tanaka:** I think he’s dying

 **noYAAAAAAS:** CHIKARA NO

 **noYAAAAAAS:** LIVE

* * *

 

 **Tanaka:** hey

 **Tanaka:** you guys are the best, you know that

 **Tanaka:** I love you guys

 **noYAAAAAAS:** awwww ryuu we love you too!!

 **noYAAAAAAS:** also a thing tho

 **noYAAAAAAS:** …

 **noYAAAAAAS:** can I unmarry you on fb because I JUST recently got into a relationship (!!!!) and it would be a big step making it public esp because my s.o. still doesn’t believe we’re official ?? ? please ryuu I’ll buy you like 50 ice cream

 **Tanaka:** who is it I’ll fight them

 

**Author's Note:**

> noya what a scandal


End file.
